


The Magizoologist and His Wizard

by cissathebookworm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: So this is based off of a plot bunny by SAG17: So what if the real Graves and Newt were in a budding relationship and Newt promised to hand deliver a copy of his book to Graves once it was finished. But when he comes to do so, Grindelwald has taken Graves place. Cue really horrible fake Graves and scared, confused precious cinnamon roll Newt.This is me trying to deliver something like this because I need this in the world. This starts with Newt first coming to New York and building a starter relationship with Graves and then his return to New York to deliver the book. With some fantastic plot in between. Obviously very much not canon and I'm basically playing in the sandbox and ignoring everything but the characters.Please DO NOT REPOST without my acknowledgment and permission. Reccing my fics is fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES! I KNOW!!! This is a very short first chapter and I promise to make my other chapters longer, but I REALLY couldn't help myself and I needed to put this out in the world so I could let people know that this was a thing that was happening for REAL. :D 
> 
> (Also I'm a selfish rat bastard that really wanted to stake a claim to this because I fell in love with the prompt, but shhhhhh no one needs to know that.)

Newt Scamander has been many places across the globe. Hot, sunny Egypt and cold, unforgiving Siberia. He has met many people but none have piqued his interest quite as Percival Graves has. Newt had faced no issues after leaving the ship. His creatures had safely made it to New York and the muggles had suspected nothing upon his entry into the city. 

 

Newt had been wandering around the city for quite some time when he happened upon a park that was rather deserted. He sighed, content to finally be out of the noise and bustle of New York for a moment. Though he had traveled to far busier cities, the light and sheer amount of people would always give him slight troubles. Newt carefully settles his case down onto the conjured park blanket and he soon follows. He takes out a carefully wrapped scone from a nearby bakery and settles in to delight in the treat. 

 

Only a bite or two into his scone, Pickett appears next to his ear, scolding him for a nibble of the treat. Newt fondly laughs at the bowtruckle and breaks off a small portion for his friend, “Peace, stop scolding me.” 

 

Pickett happily takes the parcel and eats it, begging for more seconds after finishing. “Alright, but not much more or you’re likely to become sick.” Newt agrees as he passes over a slightly larger part. 

 

“You really ought not to have bowtruckles out where any no-maj could wander by.” A rather deep, male voice calls out, startling Newt and sending Pickett back into hiding. 

 

Newt looks up to find a broad-set man looming above him. Newt tilts his head in confusion, “No-maj?” 

 

The man frowns at him, “A person with no magic?” 

 

Understanding dawns on Newt’s face, “Ah, well, in England we call them muggles.” 

 

Confusion passes over the other man’s face, “That makes less sense than our term for them.” 

 

Newt lightly chuckles, “I would rather disagree with you on that point. Wizarding communities in many other nations refer to them as such.” 

 

“Yes,” The man agrees, “Americans do love to be contrary in some aspects.” 

 

“Quite.” Newt nods. “Oh! I am very sorry, I am being rather rude. My name is Newt Scamander.” Newt climbs to his feet and offers his hand. Newt finds it odd of himself that he was even able to meet this fellow’s eyes instead of looking past a person’s ears like he usually found himself doing. 

 

The man takes it for a firm handshake, “Percival Graves.” 

 

“It is lovely to meet you.” 

 

Graves gives Newt a slow, honey warm smile, “The pleasure is all mine.” 

 

Newt fidges and flushes under Graves’ scrutiny, causing another slow smile to appear on his face. “Have you been in New York long?” Newt finally mutters. 

 

“My entire life.” Graves replies, “I assume you have just arrived.” 

 

“Just an hour or two ago.” Newt confesses, “I’m here on business.” 

 

“Ah, what is it that you do, Mr. Scamander?” 

 

Newt once again flushes, “Please call me Newt.” 

 

“Newt, then.” 

 

“I am a magizoologist. Currently I am working on a book documenting creatures from all over the globe.” 

 

“A very noble cause, indeed.” Graves is pleased to see that the blush spread down from Newt’s cheeks towards his ears and neck. 

 

Newt gives him a small smile, “I simply do what I love. Caring for creatures and learning about them. They are all so very fascinating in their own ways. Even flobberworms can have their moments, though it takes a special kind of love to find them very interesting.” Newt confesses the last part, “Not all creatures can be thunderbirds and dragons. Though I must say I am rather fond of the creatures that have their own unique personality despite looking very much like a muggle creature. Jarveys, for instance, look like overgrown ferrets, though they have their own…” Newt trails off, much to Graves’ disappointment. “I am very sorry, I tend to prattle on when I start talking about my creatures. People tend to find it an annoying habit of mine.” 

 

“Not at all.” Graves disagrees, “I find it fascinating, listening to you talk about something you are clearly very passionate about.” 

 

“Not many think the same as you, Mr. Graves.” 

 

“Percival.” Graves corrects gently, “Please.” 

 

“Percival it is then.” Newt hesitantly smiles at Graves. 

 

Graves practically beams back, in his own reserved manner, “Are you free at the moment, I thought since it was nearing noon we could share a lunch and you could tell me more about your travels and the creatures you seem so fond of.” 

 

Newt awkwardly nods, “That would be lovely. Any place in mind?” 

 

“I know the perfect place. Very quaint and very much a magical establishment so you will be free to discuss all aspects of your creatures without fears of being overheard.” 

 

“Lead on, Mr. Graves.” 

 

“Percival, Newt, is very much fine.” 

 

Newt blushes once more and gives a small nod, “Percival.” 

 

“Your hand? A side apparation would be much quicker.” Newt hums in confirmation and makes quick work securing his park blanket and firmly settling his suitcase in his hand, muttering a sticking charm so there was no chance to lose his case during the trip. 

 

Graves holds out his hand and Newt allows the small contact. A shiver slinks down his spine as he takes hold of Graves’ larger and smoother hands, blemished only by the small callouses from the grip of his wand. Graves smiles inwardly at the feeling of Newt’s heavily calloused hands in his own. Yes, this was not the afternoon he expected when he left the offices for a quick jaunt to retrieve lunch to eat in his office, but he would rather this any day. “Ready?” Graves queries. 

 

Newt nods, “As I can ever be.” 

  
“Then here we go.” Graves whispers into Newt’s ear before the disappear from the park. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love you’ve been showering me in! I can’t believe the response I’ve gotten from only one chapter! You guys are the best! 
> 
> And yeah, I guess that I’m portraying their love like some kind of romance novel where the heroine is a blushing virgin,. But I prefer to think of it as Newt being a cute little cinnamon roll delighting in being taken care of (when it’s usually him taking care of his creatures) and being doted upon. But Newt can totally be a badass when the need arises. Like all the badassery. (I think you get the point.)

Newt and Graves arrive at a small wizarding cafe that Newt instantly falls in love with. “What do you think?” Graves quietly asks. 

 

“I think it is very lovely. I couldn’t have chosen a better place myself.” 

 

“I love to come here and work on paperwork in the mornings when it is quiet.” 

 

Newt spares a glance for Graves, “I never asked, what is it that you do?” 

 

“Oh, nothing quite as exciting as being a magizoologist.” 

 

Newt laughs, “I’m sure that’s not true.” 

 

“I am the Director of Magical Security and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for MACUSA.” 

 

Newt startles, “Oh!” Newt’s eyes cut towards his case. 

 

Graves raises an eyebrow, “Should I be worried about your case?” 

 

“Nothing harmful at all in my case, I can assure you that.” 

 

“How very reassuring.” Graves teases, “As long as you have a registered license to be a magizoologist I’m sure you should be fine and whatever creatures you carry with you are perfectly within your right to have.” Graves allows himself to reason out of looking through Newt’s case. 

 

Newt’s eyes crinkle in happiness, a sure sign to Graves that whatever was in his case wasn’t completely legal. Graves allowed Newt’s natural charm and awkwardly endearing personality to persuade him against being his usual strict, law abiding self. “Now, what seems interesting to you for lunch?” Graves gestures towards the cafe menu, “I recommend just about anything they serve here.” 

 

“I’ll let you decide. I am not very picky at all. My creatures have broken me of the habit.” 

 

Graves laughs, “Exotic menus?” 

 

“And traveling across the globe.” Newt agrees, surprising himself how easy it was to talk with this man he had just happened upon in the park. Graves, too, thinks much the same thoughts and he finds himself wanting to know all there was about this man standing by his side. A suitcase and a mystery wrapped in leather and a blue coat, it was a siren call to him and Graves couldn’t quite place his finger on the reason why. “But I do always seem to return to a good cuppa and a scone.” 

 

Graves smiles, “Hence your park treat.” 

 

“Yes, it would appear so.” 

 

“If you would find us a table, I’ll put in an order.” Newt nods in agreement and wanders around the cafe until he finds a secluded, but not closed off, table to sit at. Graves walks over moments later, appearing content with the location that Newt chose. Feeling bold, Pickett appears once more and gives Graves a considering look. Graves sends the bowtruckles a small smile, eliciting Pickett to stick his tongue out. 

 

“Manners.” Newt mutters towards Pickett, causing the creature to disappear into Newt’s hair. “I do believe that he might think I’m his tree.” Newt smiles as he feels Pickett tugging on his hair and arranging it to its liking. 

 

“You’re his tree?” Graves asks, fascinated. 

 

Newt gives a slight shrug, “He has hardly been away from me since I cured him of his cold. I’ve given up attempting to put him back on his family tree. Bowtruckles, as I’m sure you know, guard their trees with their lives and make a nuisance of themselves when wizards want to gather wand wood.” Newt’s lips twitched up into a fond smile, “He has been sneaking food onto my plate whenever I turn away for a second, keeping the tree healthy, if you will.” 

 

Graves chuckles at the thought. “He imprinted?” 

 

“In a sense of the word, yes.” Newt agrees with the assessment, “I’ve never quite heard of any other bowtruckle doing this, but there is a first time for everything I suppose.” 

 

“You must have a way with your creatures.” Graves corrects. Newt flushes a delicate shade of pink, a look that Graves is fast becoming fond of Newt wearing. Before either man could speak another word, a waiter brings their food over and sets it in front of them. Graves inclines his head gratefully towards their waiter. 

Newt’s eyes widen at the spread that Graves had ordered. “I can’t imagine that the food on your journey over was high class dining.” Graves explains as he starts to split the food onto their separate plates, “You must be famished from your trip if all you’ve had after disembarking is a single scone.” 

 

“No, indeed, it wasn’t anything fancy.” Newt admits, taking a sip of the tea that was in front of him. 

 

“Well go ahead, don’t be shy.” Graves encourages as he himself digs into his plate. After a moment’s hesitation, Newt begins to tuck into the food. “So how does a bowtruckle develop a cold anyhow?” 

 

Newt’s eyes light up in delight at the question, “I cannot be for sure, but I do believe it might have something to do with their family tree being cut down. I was in the southern part of England and a wizard decided that he wanted the entire tree for his house. He stunned the bowtruckles and took their tree. A bowtruckle, of course, lives to take care of their tree and are devastated if it is cut down. I was able to find a sapling that I moved into my case so I might be able to watch over their family. Pickett seemed to have been the only one to suffer real ill effects from the move. But then again I suspect he might be the youngest, another reason that he might now think of  _ me  _ as his tree.” 

 

Newt surprises himself with how much he is able to talk in one go. To mask his shock with himself, he stuffs a piece of sandwich in his mouth and bites back a moan when the taste hits his tastebuds. Throughout Newt’s little speech, Graves had found himself becoming even more fond of this man that he had just met. 

 

“It’s incredible how much you care for these creatures. Most wizards only care how to get rid of them when they are an inconvenience. I must admit that for my entire life I had been like the latter.” Graves pauses meaningfully, “But I think that I may now become more interested in how to humanely remove them if they become a problem instead of simply getting rid of them the simplest, or the easiest.” 

 

“I’m glad you say that.” Newt grins, “Not many would let some stranger change their habits in such a short amount of time.” 

 

“You are very convincing man, Newt.” Graves dares to reach out and lay his hand over Newt’s that was resting on the tabletop. Newt’s eyes cut to their hands resting together and then back up and being entranced by Graves’. “If I might be so bold and ask if I could see you again after today?” 

 

“You may.” Newt breaths, slightly breathless from the attention. 

 

“Then, Mr. Scamander,” Graves quietly asks, causing Newt to lean in further so he might not miss a word that the other man said, “would you care to join me this evening for a proper date?” Newt nods his agreement, a bit lost for words. “Excellent.” Graves continues on, “Is there a hotel you are bedding at for the duration of your trip?”

 

“Yes, the Weary Wizard Traveler.” Newt replies, “I’ve already a room booked there.” 

 

Graves’ lips quirk up in a smile, “If you would allow me to pick you up at seven?” 

 

“That would be lovely.” Newt agrees. 

 

“Wear something casually fancy. I don’t take you for the type of man who enjoys all the fanfare, pomp and circumstance.” 

 

“You would assume correctly.” Newt gives Graves a secretive type of smile, one which Graves eagerly returns. Newt glances down at his pocket watch and is surprised by how much time had passed. “Oh! Terribly sorry, but I’ve a meeting with a creature trader in a few minutes and if I don’t get going I find I’ll be rather late.” 

 

“No worries.” Graves assures, “Looking at the time it appears that I’m late in returning to work.” 

 

“I’m sorry for having kept you.” Newt apologizes. 

 

“Nonsense.” Graves dismisses, “I’ve enjoyed every moment and don’t regret being late. It is my first offense after all.” Graves chuckles. 

 

Newt smiles at Graves’ cheery mood, “Seven on the dot?” 

 

“Seven on the dot.” Graves confirms. 

 

“I’m glad to have met you, Mr. Graves.” Newt stalls a few seconds longer in front of the other man. 

 

Graves inclines his head, “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Scamander.” 

 

Newt takes another glance at his watch, “I really must be going.” Newt throws Graves one last smile in farewell before rushing out of the cafe and down the street. Graves stares after him until all hints of the blue overcoat are gone before apparating back to MACUSA headquarters. 

 

Graves is startled to find Seraphina Picquery, MACUSA President in his office upon his arrival. “You were missing from our one o’clock meeting. Is something wrong, Percival?” Graves has the grace to look embarrassed, causing Seraphina to raise a questioning eyebrow. “Well?” 

“I met someone this afternoon.” 

 

“You met someone?” Seraphina questions the vague wording. “Someone to question? Or apprehend? Or a potential date, perhaps?” 

 

“It would appear to be the last.” Graves admits. “A chance meeting in the park, courtesy of a bowtruckle.” 

 

“A bowtruckle?” She asks in disbelief. 

 

Graves nods his agreement, “They are new to New York, just a visitor really, and their pet bowtruckle appeared out of their pocket demanding food. I was passing by when I saw the pair. I stopped to warn them of the dangers of having a magical creature visible where any no-maj could walk by and then their charm distracted me.” 

 

“Does this person have a name?” 

 

“Newt Scamander.” Graves quietly tells his long-time friend. 

 

“Of all the wizards you could have chosen, you chose the one wizard that has been arrested several times in attempts all around the globe to preserve and guard magical creatures.” Despite this reprimand, Seraphina smiles, happy for Graves, “And you had lunch with him?” 

 

“Indeed. We are also going out for dinner this evening. A date.” Graves fights down the dopey smile that was threatening to take over his face. 

 

“You are already gone for this man, aren’t you Percival?” 

 

Graves sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m afraid that the moment he started talking about his creatures I fell halfway. Given enough time I could fall completely if he would have me.” 

 

Seraphina fondly shakes her head, “I do suppose that this is reason enough for you to miss our rather unimportant meeting. Nothing that can’t wait until another day anyways. Make sure you leave with plenty of time to go home and make yourself presentable.” Seraphina gives her friend a stern look, “And have you a place to take him out?” 

 

Graves shrugs, “I have yet to pick it out.” 

 

Seraphina rolls her eyes, “Take him to my favorite restaurant. It is an understated type of fancy, something a man like Newt Scamander can appreciate.” 

 

“Thank you.” Graves grins his thankfulness at the suggestion, “I believe that you are very correct in that assumption.”  

 

Seraphina smiles once more at Graves before assuming her usual stern facade, “Now get back to work, plenty of time to make yourself useful before this evening.” 

 

“Of course, Madame President.” Graves agrees with a nod before Seraphina strides confidently out of his office. Graves slouches down in his desk chair for a moment before getting to work on his paperwork. 

 

~

 

Newt arrives to his room in the Weary Wizard Traveler exhausted from his travels and dealings with the creature trader and the impromptu duel that had occurred. He collapses on the bed, case besides his head, and allows his body a few minutes of rest. Pickett appears holding Newt’s pocket watch and dangles it in front of his nose. Newt’s goes cross eyed trying to figure out the time and then sits up abruptly once he spots that it was half past six and he was due to go out with Graves in half an hour. 

 

Newt opens his case and scrambles down inside. Once inside he rushes around making himself presentable, scourgifying the dirt off of his body and pulling out a suitable outfit to wear for the evening. Pickett does his part by hurriedly picking out leaves and other debris from Newt’s hair and working his own kind of creature magic to make it look presentable. “Thank you, Pickett.” Newt grins up at his little friend as he takes an extra second to properly button his waistcoat. 

 

Believing to be presentable, Newt climbs out of the case and goes about securing it so no creatures could escape in his absence. Placing a few charms around his case, Newt hears a knocking at his room door. He finishes the last charm quickly and rushes to answer the door, sure that it was Graves on the other side. He wasn’t wrong.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long to update! I hope this makes up for it at least a little bit! :D

Graves is blown over by how gorgeous Newt looked in the half lighting of the hallway, the lone candle of the bedroom illuminating his frame. When Newt felt like he was being stared at for longer than normal with no words being spoken, Newt self-consciously asks, “Is there still some dirt on my face? I was almost late for our meeting and I’m not sure if I’ve gotten everything or not.” 

 

Graves shakes his head in disagreement, “You are truly stunning.” Graves is happy to find that his words had the desired effect of causing Newt to blush a deep pink, further highlighting his freckles. Graves takes another minute to appreciate the man standing in front of him, this time causing Newt to look down, bashful under Graves’s sharp eyes. Breaking from his starring, Graves finally asks, “Ready to go?” 

 

“I do believe so.” Newt responds with a small nod. 

 

Graves offers his hand once more, “I thought we could Apparate again.” 

 

Newt takes his hand with little fuss, “That sounds agreeable, Mr. Graves.” Graves raises an eyebrow at the formality and Newt is quick to correct himself, eliciting a small, private smile from the man in question. 

 

With two sharp cracks the men arrive at a quaint restaurant on the outskirts of New York, where the city met a forest. “It should be a quick walk to the restaurant. Charmed radius, you see.” Graves explains their need for the extra walking. Newt nods his understand as Graves starts leading the way, still holding Newt’s hand. For the first minute or so, their walk is spent in a comfortable silence before Graves breaks it by asking Newt another question about his creatures. Newt happily obliges and the next five minutes are spent discussing some of the magical communities’ more fascinating animals. When they had traveled about half of their required distance, Newt hears a scuffling in the underbrush on the side of the path. 

 

“Do you hear that?” Newt asked in a hushed voice. 

 

Graves shakes his head, “I can’t say that I do. What am I supposed to be hearing?” 

 

“It sounds like an animal in pain. Is there a lot of magical creatures loose around New York?” 

 

“No,” Graves informs the other man, “there should be very few creatures.” 

 

Newt peers into the underbrush, “It certainly sounds like an injured jarvey. I can faintly hear the insults.” 

 

Graves lets out a quiet snort as he hears the jarvey’s rather colorful insult, wondering who was the recipient of that. “It also sounds like there is someone already with it.” 

 

Newt looks worried at Graves’s response, “What if they don’t know how to care for it? Or how to properly approach it so they will allow you to care for them?” Newt looks determined as he moves off through the brush and into the forest. Graves looks after the retreating man for a lingering second, muttering about ruined first dates and how he was glad he didn’t have any reservations. After he had grumbled his fill, Graves follows the path that Newt had created. Upon finding the man again, Graves sighs at the sight before him. 

 

Newt was engaged in a duel with another wizard with what appeared fifteen cages filled with magical creatures surrounding a clearing. “I can’t let you abuse them this way!” Newt exclaims. 

 

The other man sneers, “No, I suppose you can’t, the bleeding heart Newt Scamander. I knew you were trouble when you came to talk this afternoon!” 

 

“You used to care so much for animals!” Newt looks sad at this admission, “What changed?” 

 

The man laughed, a harsh and bitter sound. “I grew up.” 

 

Graves sighs once more and asks, “What’s going on here?” 

 

“He’s trafficking animals to wizards illegally for their hides and to sell for potions!” Newt looks pained as he admits this. 

 

Graves quickly draws his wand and ends the duel, putting the other man in a pair of handcuffs, “If you’ll get the creature back to your room and into your case to care for, I shall take him to a holding cell at MACUSA for the rest of the evening. You can come in tomorrow morning to give your official statement.” 

 

“I’m sor-” Newt begins to apologize. 

 

Graves is quick to cut Newt’s words off and assure him, “Don’t apologize. We can go out tomorrow evening, no harm done.” 

 

Newt smiles at Graves as he walks over to him. Stepping close into his space, Newt presses a chaste kiss onto Graves’s cheek. “You’re a good man, Percival Graves.” Newt quickly moves away and secures the jarvey into his arms, heedless of the abuse the animal is throwing at him. Seconds later Newt Dissaperates, leaving Graves and the creature trafficker in the clearing. 

 

“Let’s get going.” Graves growled at the man, “You just ruined my evening.” 

 

Graves directly Apparates to his office at MACUSA and drags the man through the Auror officers to the holding cells. The Auror on the night shift looks up in surprise as Graves hauls the man inside. “Make sure he gets the dampest cell we have.” Graves gruffly ordered the Auror. 

 

“Uh, yes, sir!” The Auror nods his understanding. “Right away, sir!” Graves looks relieved as the man is hauled away from him and he is free to Apparate back to his own apartment. 

 

Graves collapses on his couch and rubs at his face in exasperation. “Of course something like this would happen to the first proper date I attempt to go on in five years.” Graves mutters bitterly to himself, “Perhaps tomorrow will be better.” Graves sighs and hauls himself off his sagging couch and prepares for bed. 

 

Newt appears back in his hotel room and immediately climbs into his case to take care of the creature. “I hope you understand what I gave up for you this evening.” Newt chats as he patches up the creature who had finally fallen silent. “Merlin knows if he’ll give me another chance after tonight.” Pickett appears a few minutes later and starts to scold Newt. “Yes, I know I’m back rather early. We gained a new friend.” Newt points out the jarvey. “I couldn’t possibly leave her there, you know that Pickett. Pickett blows his human a raspberry to which Newt replies with a simple eye roll. 

 

Newt quickly finishes patching up the jarvey and finds the creature a place to bed down for the duration of his stay. After making sure all the creatures were alright for the evening, Newt climbs back out of his case, Pickett on his shoulder, and falls into his own bed after shucking off his outer layers. 

 

The next morning dawns too soon for Graves’s liking. He mechanically goes through his morning routine and appears at MACUSA the same time he does every day. When he walks into his office, he is not very surprised to find Seraphina sitting on the edge of his desk. “So how did your date go?” Seraphina asks anxiously. 

 

Graves takes a moment to hang his overcoat on the coat hanger in the corner of his office before responding. “I arrived promptly on time and we Apparated to the walking point of the restaurant. On our way there we were waylaid and never actually made it to the date part of the evening.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

“I mean that Newt found a creature to save and I brought in a creature trafficker.” Graves sighs as he plops down into his office chair. 

 

Seraphina frowns down at him, “Your evening was ruined then?” 

 

“He called me a good man.” Graves confesses, “I simply hope that means he’ll allow me to take him out this evening for a proper date.” 

 

“I dare say he’s probably worried that you won’t ask, if that’s how the evening went.” She replied, “Is he coming in to give his statement about last night?” Graves nods, “Good. Ask him then for your date.” Seraphina commands her friend before she about faces and walks out of the office. 

 

Graves stares at the door that she just went out of before he shakes himself and starts drawing up the paperwork for the newly found creature trafficker and a long morning of doing paperwork to try and distract himself from Newt coming in to give his statement. 

 

Around mid-morning, a junior Auror enters his office. Graves looks at the younger woman expectantly when she doesn’t begin talking right away. “Well?” He finally impatiently demands. 

 

The woman startles, but begins to talk, “Um, a man is asking to speak with you about a case.” 

 

Graves sighs and only just restrains himself from banging his head against his desk, “And does this man have a name?”

 

“Newt Scamander.” The woman stumbles over his name. 

 

“Let him in.” 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“Are you deaf?” Graves snaps, patience wearing thin, “Have an Auror show him to my office.” 

 

“Of course, sir!” The woman races out of the office. 

 

A few minutes later another Auror appears at his office door as the first seemingly took his hint about not appearing again that morning, “Newt Scamander, sir.” The Auror formally announces. 

 

“Yes, thank you, that will be all.” Graves dismisses them. Newt shuffles in, staring determinedly down at the ground. “How is the jarvey?” Graves neglects asking how Newt is first, already from a short time knowing the man, he knows asking after his creatures will gain a more honest answer. 

 

Newt chances a glance up at Graves, who gives the other man a small smile which Newt happily, albeit shyly, returns. “She should be fine a a few day’s time.” 

 

“That’s good to hear.” Graves responds. “And you? How are you?” 

 

Newt gives a small shrug, looking back towards the ground, “Same as I’ve always been, I suspect.” 

 

Graves nods, expecting the answer. “Would you mind writing something for a statement on what occurred last night?” 

Newt hastily fishes a piece of parchment out of his pocket and hands it to Graves, “I think this should cover it.” 

 

Graves smothers a small smile at the messy handwriting and glances over it, “I think that covers it all.” Graves replies, setting the piece of parchment down on a stack of papers on his desk to be reviewed and filed later. Graves stands up from his desk and walks around to be on the same side as Newt. Newt shifts, almost in a nervous manner. “I was wondering if you might be free this evening?” 

 

Newt glances up from the ground and meets Graves’s eyes for a fleeting second before he trains his gaze on the lapel of Graves’s suit jacket. “I do believe I am.” 

 

“Would you honor me with your presence at dinner?” At Newt’s affirmative head shake, Graves smiles in delight, “Seven on the dot?” 

 

Newt nods awkwardly, “That would do.” 

 

“Hey,” Graves tries to catch Newt’s eye, “if you would rather not, please tell me. I do not want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“NO!” Newt looks surprised at his outburst, but he continues on to speak in a more subdued manner, “No, I would very much like to go out with you, Percival.” 

 

“Then what’s the matter, Newt?” Newt shrugs, causing Graves to frown and further say, “I don’t mind our interruption last night. You must know that. Please, what’s the matter?” 

 

“You’re too kind.” Newt finally whispers after a long silence. “Most would not give me another chance.” 

 

Graves’s frown deepens, “I’m not most people.”

 

“No, I suppose you’re not.” 

 

Graves gently takes Newt’s chin in his hand, cupping it. “You deserve to be treated right. Let me take you out to a nice place for dinner and show you how you ought to be treated. If people can’t see how brilliant and amazing you are, then that is no mistake of yours. They are blind if they can’t see your kindness and what makes you so special.” Graves internally wonders at when he became so sappy. He figures it was about the same time that he met the man standing in front of him. 

 

A few tears pool in the corner of Newt’s eyes that Graves gently brushes away. “You deserve the world, Newt Scamander.” 

 

Newt smiles up the other man before he crushes his body into Graves’s. “Thank you.” 

 

“No need to thank me for telling the truth.” Graves replies before he presses a kiss into Newt’s unruly hair. 

 

The moment, however, was ruined by an auror rushing into his office, “Sir, there’s been a breakout in the holding cells!” 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!! I'm on Christmas break for a while, so hopefully I can crank out a few chapters to make up for being a generally bad author who never updates. I also hope that his chapter makes up for it some. I wrote a lot of this tonight and haven't really edited much, so please tell me if I screwed up a lot. I'll probably go back through it later, but I'm about to go to bed and I just really wanted to get this posted for you guys. 
> 
> On another note, originally I made the bad-guy auror Tina, but then as the chapter went on I thought it was too cruel because I really like Tina, so I forced myself to write an OFC. I hope that the change and the original character isn’t so bad. (Also please tell me if I missed one of the name changes, because I might have...)

Graves breaks off the embrace with Newt and demands, “Who?” 

 

The auror cowers for a second before replying, “That man that you brought in last night- the animal trafficker.” 

 

Newt stares wide-eyed at Graves, “You can’t let him get away. He’ll go back to hurting innocent creatures.” Newt quietly tells Graves. 

 

“Sir, what do you want us to do?” The auror asks. 

 

“Send out search parties. I want that man found and brought back to the holding cells where he belongs.” 

 

The auror nods, “Right away, sir.” They then rush out of the office with only a glance thrown towards the pair. 

 

Graves sighs, sure that gossip will start from that glance. “I best be off and make sure that the manhunt runs smoothly.” Graves informs Newt. 

 

Newt nods, “Yes, I better return to my room and check on the creatures.” 

 

“I hope that we will still be able to go out this evening. I’ll send you an owl if I can’t.” Graves regretfully informs Newt. 

 

“I understand. I’d rather you find this man than go out with me.” 

 

Graves sighs once more before heading towards the door. Stopping at the threshold, Graves turns and strides back to Newt and steals a kiss from the man. “I’ll do my best.” 

 

Newt stares after his retreating back in a daze, hesitantly touching his lips before shaking himself out of the stupor and making his way out of the building. Before he could get more than a few steps out of the auror department, a tall, redhead female approached Newt. “Mr. Scamander?” She asks. 

 

“Umm, yes?” Newt hesitantly admits. 

 

“My name is Auror Astra Sharpe and Director Graves has asked me to escort you back to your room and keep you company, Mr. Scamander-” 

 

“Please call me Newt.” Newt helpfully interrupts her. 

 

Astra’s lips twitch up into a smile before she schools her expression into something professional again. She continues off where Newt interrupted her,  “Newt, then.Until the animal trafficker has been apprehended due to the nature of your involvement I shall be your shadow.” She briskly informs Newt. 

 

Newt nods his understanding. “I was heading back to my room just now.” 

 

Astra gestures forward, “Lead on.” 

 

Newt gives another jerky nod before heading out of the auror department, through the rest of MACUSA, and to the Apparation point. “Where to?” Astra asks. 

 

“Weary Wizard Traveler room twelve.” Newt states before Apparating with a sharp  _ crack _ , Astra seconds behind. When Astra appears in the room, Newt is already bustling around, taking down the wards around his case and checking the charms that secure his room. 

 

“Has anyone been here?” Astra finally asks. 

 

Newt shakes his head as he snaps open his case, “The wards were untouched.” 

 

Astra’s eyebrows cock up curiously, “And your creatures are in there?” 

 

“Indeed.” Newt sets his case on the floor, opens it wide, and begins to climb inside. “If you would follow me.” Newt offers Astra. 

 

Astra glances around awkwardly, “I’ll just take a glance around the room’s wards before following you down there.” 

 

Newt glances at her through his fringe before disappearing down into the bowels of his case. Astra lets out a gusty sigh before poking at the spellwork surrounding the room. She adds a few of her own around the room before she too goes down into the suitcase. She takes a quick look around the shack that she steps into, noticing the picture frame sporting a lovely female and the small single cot in the corner piled high with handmade quilts. 

 

Astra finally moved out of the shack and into the main area of the case, gasping at the sight before her. Newt is fast at work, hauling buckets to and fro for his creatures. On one of his circuits, Newt catches sight of Astra and hesitantly steps over to her. “Have you made all this yourself?” Astra makes a gesture to encompass the entirety of the case. 

 

Newt awkwardly nods, “I have. It’s taken a while, but I’ve gotten it put together for my creatures.” Newt fridgets for a second before grabbing something just to the right of Astra and moving to the next enclosure, Astra following close behind. 

 

In the mooncalf enclosure, Newt throws the pellets for the animals and grins as one of them bumps up next to his leg, cooing when Newt scratches at its head. She then follows as Newt visits the bowtruckles where he tries, and fails, to get Pickett to go back to the family tree. Newt then goes to the vast, arid area that the thunderbird was living in. 

 

“You have a thunderbird? Why?” Astra asks in alarm, 

 

Newt strokes the thunderbird’s feathers lovingly and distractedly replies, “I happened upon animal traffickers in Germany who had Frank in a horribly small cage. I happened upon them in Germany. I couldn’t leave Frank there in their care.” 

 

Astra’s eyebrows seem to try to escape from her face. “You stole an animal from traffickers?” She says in disbelief. 

 

Newt sharply turns towards Astra, “You couldn’t expect me to leave him there.” She walks closer to the pair, causing Newt to tense up. Frank, sensing Newt’s unease, snaps at Astra, causing her to jump back in alarm. Astra turns her angry gaze towards the magizoologist. 

 

“I thought you said none of your creatures were dangerous!” She sputters before stalking off angrily towards Newt’s shack. 

 

Newt looks sadly after the female before turning back towards Frank and speaking softly to him, “I’m sure she didn’t mean it.” Frank nudges Newt, gaining a small smile from his human. “I best be getting before she spots the nundu then.” Frank cocks his head towards Newt before backing up and taking flight. 

 

Newt sighs and heads towards his home. When he arrives there he finds Astra pacing back and forth in front of the ladder that led back up the stairs. “What the hell are you thinking keeping a thunderbird in your case? Or a niffler? Bowtruckles? Mooncalves? And for mercy’s sake was that a  _ nundu _ that I saw?” 

 

“None of them mean any harm!” Newt quickly tells the irate female. “If you know how to properly care for them, they are all very loving!” 

 

“I’m certain that you are not licensed to have a nundu.” Astra informs him, “I’m taking you in right now.” 

 

Newt stutters over his words in his hate to try and convince her not to take him in. “P-please, you d-don’t understan-” 

 

“Oh, I think I do.” Astra snaps as she drags him up the ladder and snaps some magical cuffs on his wrists. Leaving him alone for a second, she makes sure the case is secure before taking it in one hand and Newt in the other before Dissaperating. Their arrival at MACUSA causes little alarm and she easily frog-marches him to the holding cells. “Put him in one of the holding cells.” She snaps at the auror on duty. 

 

“Right away!” The other auror hurries to comply the senior auror under her wilting stare. The auror gently seizes Newt’s arm and leads him to the closest cell before returning to his post to see Astra waiting impatiently for his return. 

 

Astra thrusts the case at his chest, “Take this to the evidence lock-up until further notice and make sure it doesn’t get lost or else.” 

 

The auror frantically nods his understand and heaves a great sigh of relief when Astra decides he has it handled and leaves. The auror takes the case and makes sure it gets settled in it’s new home in evidence before once again returning to his post. Several hours have passed before anything else happens to relieve him from the boredom. “Hey Steve.” A cheery brunette auror calls out towards the guard despite the person she is hauling behind her. 

 

“Oh, hello, Tina.” Steve smiles at the female. “And who is this?”

 

“This? This is the animal trafficker from last night. Graves has requested you put him in the dampest cell and double check that the wards are working so he doesn’t escape again.” 

 

Steve nods his understanding and does his task with little complaint. Soon enough he returns to his post to find that Tina has already disappeared, probably to do her paperwork, he muses. Steve sighs and settles into his chair for another few hours of boring waiting. Around dinner time Steve slips out and finds something to eat for himself and the first visitor to the holding cells. 

 

Steve appears in front of Newt, who is quick to try and hide the fact that he had been crying. “Are you alright?” Steve asks in concern. 

 

“What happened to my case?” Newt frantically asks, coming to the front of the holding cell. 

 

“The case?” At Newt’s nod of confirmation, the auror continues on, “I took it to the evidence lock-up. 

 

Newt slumps back down against the wall and rubs angrily at his eyes. “Stupid.” Newt mutters to himself as he smacks his head once. 

 

Steve looks on in pity, “I’ve got dinner here for you.” Steve offers the other man the tray bearing a soup and a sandwitch. 

 

Newt’s head snaps up to look at him in shock, “What time is it?” He wearily asks. 

 

Steve checks his pocketwatch and idly comments, “‘Bout half past seven.” 

 

“Blast.” Newt bangs his head against the cell wall in frustration. “The animal trafficker was captured, yes?” 

 

“Yes.” Steve responds, “And this matters because?” 

 

“If he was captured, then I was to have a date tonight.” Newt sighs, “At seven. And I’ve ruined my chances.” 

 

Steve hums in sympathy and tries to make Newt feel better by saying,  “I’m sure she will understand if only you explain.” Steve shrugs when Newt doesn’t respond and walks off after shoving the meal in the cell for Newt. 

 

A few blocks over at the Weary Wizard Traveler Percival stares at the door in confusion. “Astra was back at MACUSA so Newt should know we are still on for tonight.” Finally coming to a decision, Percival uses a spell to unlock the door and to his surprise he finds the room empty and the missive he sent for Astra unopened on the bed. Percival’s worry raises as he Apparates back to MACUSA. Once there, he stalks through the auror offices until he reaches Astra’s desk. 

 

“Director Graves, how can I help you?” Astra sounds pleasant, despite the late hour. 

 

Percival icily glares at his auror, “What have you done with Newt Scamander?” 

 

“Oh him?” Astra easily dismisses Newt, “I took him to the holding cells.” 

 

“Why?” Percival is quick to snap out his question. 

 

“He has a nundu in his case.” Astra raises an eyebrow, “I rather thought that you would like to have a man who has a nundu in his case in a holding cell instead of loose.” 

 

“Did you happen to think that he has all the proper licensing?” Percival’s voice is approaching frosty as he continues to question his auror, “And please do think before you answer this question.” 

 

Astra raises a delicate eyebrow, “I highly doubt he has a license for  _ that _ .” 

 

“I’m afraid that I will have to reassign you to the Wand Regulations department. The paperwork will be put in tomorrow morning and you will be expected to hand over all your case notes and report to the wand Regulations department bright and early.” Percival’s glare increases. “Inability to follow orders, insubordination, inability to check for proper licensing before incarcerating an innocent person.” Percival hastily snaps out before Astra could argue, “Need I list more of your offenses that you’ve been accumulating these past few months?” 

 

Astra flushes in embarrassment, “No, sir.” 

 

“Good.” Percival shortly states before he turns sharply on his heel and heads out towards the holding cells. “Auror Greenstead.” Percival greets Steve. 

 

“Sir.” Steve formally greets his superior, “How can I help you?” 

 

“Did Auror Sharpe have you put a case in evidence lock-up?” 

 

“Yes, sir, she did.” 

 

“Please retrieve it.” 

 

Steve nods, “Of course, sir, right away.” Steve rushes off to do the director’s bidding. 

 

Percival walks down the holding cells hallway until he happens upon the one that Newt was being held in. “Oh, Newt.” Percival sighs, causing Newt’s head to snap up. 

 

Once spotting who was on the other side of the cell, Newt flushes and looks down once again. “I’m sorry for ruining your evening.” 

 

Percival opens the cell, steps inside, and settles down in front of the other man, “Please don’t apologize for something that is not your fault. I never should have entrusted you to Sharpe’s care. Please forgive me for causing you all this undue stress.” 

 

“Nothing to forgive. My fault for having illegal creatures.” Newt mumbles sadly. 

 

“You are a registered magaizoologist?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Percival takes Newt’s chin in his hand and forces their gazes to meet, “Then you are more than allowed to have your creatures. I’m having you released and your creatures returned to you. You are free to return back to your lodgings.” 

 

Newt tears up, “I knew you were a good man, Percival Graves.” 

 

Percival’s lips quirk up into a smile, “And you deserve all the happiness in the world.” 

 

“It would make me very happy if you would give me another chance.” Newt quietly says, voice hesitantly hopeful. 

 

“It would be my honor to go out with you. I will do everything in my power to make sure we can go out tomorrow evening, if you’re still available.” 

 

Newt frantically nods, “I am very much available.” 

 

“Excellent.” Percival smiles, helping Newt stand up. The two men make their way to the exit and Newt happily collects his case from Steve, who stares at the men in confusion. Percival glares at Steve until he looks away from the pair. 

 

Percival and Newt make it out of the Woolworth building with no hassle, but find themselves dithering on the steps of the building. “Would you allow me to walk you to your lodgings?” Percival finally asks. 

 

Newt eagerly nods, “I would very much like that.” 

 

Percival pulls Newt towards him and he allows himself to be tucked into the other man’s side, relishing in the warmth. “Thank you for all that you’ve done for me.” 

 

“As I’ve said before, you deserve all the happiness in the world.” Percival easily states. 

 

“Why do you care so much? We’ve only just met.” Newt points out, unable to help himself. 

 

Percival shrugs, “There’s just something about you that seems to click with me. I can’t explain it better than that I’m afraid.” 

 

Newt nods his agreement, “I think I understand.” 

 

“I could ask you the same.” Percival gently points out. 

 

Newt’s lips pull themselves into a smile, “I rather feel that my answer would be the same as yours.” 

 

“It’s settled then.” The auror pulls Newt closer to his side as they walk down the empty streets the few blocks towards the Weary Wizard Traveler. Percival accompanies Newt all the way to the door of his room and as he turns to leave, Newt stops him. 

 

“Percival?” Percival turns back towards Newt and to his surprise Newt steals a quick kiss before he gives the other man one last smile and then quickly darts into his room, the door thumping closed behind him. 

 

Percival stupidly grins at the door for a few seconds before Dissaperating to his own flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You just THOUGHT you were going to get their date this chapter. NOPE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I like to make you all sweat. So here's a fluffy filler chapter with not much really going on. Shorter than usual but I just couldn't help myself when I wrote what I made my ending. Because why not?

The next morning Percival walks from the Apparation point to his office and studiously ignores the tittering and gossiping that he can hear going on around him. “Oh  _ yes _ .” One female tells her friend, “Very close to each other is what I heard. Embracing.” She clarifies.

 

“No!” Her friend titters airily. 

 

Percival sighs as he continues on past the pair and is hardly surprised to find Seraphina perched on his desk. “Can I help you?” He wearily asks. 

 

Seraphina’s painted lips curl up in amusement. “You are the gossip of choice today it would seem.” Percival ignores his friend’s teasing as he hangs his suit jacket up on the coat rack in the corner of his office. “Embracing in the workplace no less.” Seraphina continues, “You’ve taken him on a date, yes?” 

 

“No.” Percival reluctantly admits. 

 

“No?” Seraphina’s eyebrow arches. “And why not?” 

 

“Astra Sharpe threw him into a holding cell and I had to get him released. Sharpe is now working in a different department.” Percival adds the last bit in helplessly. 

 

“Indeed.” Seraphina smirks, “I see that that decision was the last straw in a reassignment that should have happened a few months earlier. Anyways,” She briskly continues, “I will have to intervene if you don’t take the boy out tonight.” 

 

“Of course.” Percival agrees. “Is that all Madame President?” 

 

“That is all, Director Graves.” Seraphina gives the man one last smirk before she stalks out of the office. 

 

Percival allows himself another sigh before he gets started on the stack of paperwork piling up in his inbox. 

 

A few hours later Newt wanders around MACUSA looking for someone to direct him to the President’s office. A blonde female in a professional pink dress and immaculately curled hair finally takes pity on the man and approaches him. “Looking for something, honey?” 

 

“Oh yes!” Newt startles but still gives the woman a small smile. “I’m here to see the president…” 

 

The women's cherry red lips curl into a smile, “Follow me, honey. My name is Queenie Goldstein.” She offers her hand and Newt hastily moves his case to his other hand so he could reciprocate the movement. 

 

“Newt Scamander.” Newt states as he looks at Queenie through his fringe. “Thank you for showing me the way.” 

 

“It’s my absolute pleasure.” Queenie promises. “You’re that fella that’s caught Director Graves’s attention, aren’tcha?” 

 

Newt blushes, “Um.” 

 

“Queenie, what are you doing?” Another female approaches the pair. 

 

“Oh, Tina, this is Newt Scamander.” Queenie gushes. 

 

Tina raises an eyebrow, “Oh? I haven’t seen Graves so flustered in my life. It’s nice to meet the cause.” Tina dryly says, “My name is Tina Goldstein, I’m an auror under Graves.” 

 

Newt awkwardly shakes the female’s hands, “Pleasure.” 

 

“Oh, you’re British.” Tina blurts out in surprise, causing Newt to blush fiercely once more. 

 

“Indeed.” Newt mutters towards the floor. 

 

“So who’s this?” A new voice asks. 

 

Newt chances a glance up to see a rather stout, but firmly muscled, male giving him a good looking over while chewing on the end of a cigar. “Oh, this is Newt Scamander.” Tina smiles at the newcomer. “This is Auor Bradworth Crawford.” 

 

“Charmed.” Crawford ironically drawls. “So you’re the bird that’s gettin’ the boss man to let up around the office?” 

 

Newt blushes a deep red and stutters, “Well I wouldn’t-” Queenie hides a smile behind her hand at the rush of affection for Percival that runs through Newt’s mind. “-that is…” Newt finally falls silent, unsure how to answer. 

 

Crawford snickers, not unkindly, “Want to thank you. Ol’ Graves didn’t make me rewrite my entire report because I made one tiny mistake on page three.” 

 

“Call it my charitable deed for the day, Crawford.” Percival’s voice drawls from behind the group, causing them all to start in alarm. “Good day Ms. Goldstein and Auror Goldstein.” The Goldstein sisters murmur their greetings. “Newt.” Percival’s warm tone causes Newt to glance up and give the man a shy smile. 

 

“Percival.” Newt greets agreeably enough. 

 

“And why are you three harassing Newt?” 

 

“Ms. Goldstein offered to show me the way to the president’s office. It seems I’ve been requested though heavens knows why.” Newt cuts himself off before he could really start rambling. 

 

Percival hums, “I see. Crawford, Goldstein kindly get back to work as I’m sure there is a stack of unfiled paperwork on your desks.” Percival ignores the grumpy muttering of Crawford, “Ms. Goldstein I can show Newt the way, I’ve some paperwork to drop by Madame President’s office.” Percival brandishes the thick folder in his hands, “It would be no trouble.” 

 

“Of course.” Queenie’s grin borders on wicked as she floats off, Crawford and Tina shortly after Percival sends them a stern glare. 

 

“Shall we?” Percival offers, earning another smile from the other wizard. The pair walk as close together as decorum allows. “Are you still free this evening?” 

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Newt admits. 

 

Percival smiles, “Me either. But this time I thought we could share a meal at my home. Missy says I never bring enough guests home for her to cook for.” 

 

“Your house elf?” 

 

Percival snorts, “I set her free a few years ago in a fit of solidarity with the House Elf Rights Movement and she refuses to acknowledge that the event ever happened.” 

 

Newt smiles, “You seem to care for her.” 

 

“She practically raised me some summers when my parents were drawn away on business.” Percival grazes his hand against Newt’s for a second before pulling away again, “Really you’ll be doing me a favor by eating at my home.” 

 

Percival practically preens when Newt laughs, “Yes, my mother’s house elves are the same. I freed them when I was a child and they all threw the sock I gave them back in my face and continued to work on dinner. I was six I believe and I started to cry when they did that. So of course the incident was followed by all five of the elves surrounding me and trying to make me stop crying. Eventually they gave in and got Theseus.” 

 

Percival grimaces, “I’d rather forgotten about your older brother. He’s going to kill me.” 

 

“Oh, he’s not that horrid.” Newt tries to dismiss Percival’s worries. 

 

“I’ve been in correspondence with him for many years and he’s always been very adamant about who he would consider allowing you to date.” 

 

Before Newt could reply further they had arrived at Seraphina’s office foyer. Seraphina’s secretary glances up, “Mr. Scamander I presume?” 

 

Newt gives an odd, jerky headnod, “Yes.” 

 

“Her last appointment will be finished in just a moment.” The secretary then turns her full attention on Percival, “How can I help you Director Graves?” 

 

“Please pass these onto her.” Percival hands the thick file folder over to her. 

 

The secretary nods, “Of course.” 

 

Hardly a second passes before the appointment before Newt exits and Seraphina calls, “Please send Mr. Scamander in, Daisy.” 

 

“I’ll see you this evening. I’ll drop by your room after I’ve finished for the evening.” Percival speaks loud enough for only Newt to hear, causing the man in question to give a happy nod in return. Percival stiffly turns on his heel and heads back towards his department. 

 

Daisy gestures towards the open office door, “Right through there.” 

 

“Thank you.” Newt mutters as he walks past her desk. Newt swallows thickly upon entering the office and setting eyes on the imposing figure of the President of MACUSA. “Er, hello.” 

 

“Please sit down, Mr. Scamander, I’ve so much to discuss with you.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Newt tries to mentally fortify himself as he settles down in the leather chair opposite Seraphina. Seraphina gives the man a small smile, “You are the talk of the office, I’ve heard. Rather curious since you’ve been here such a short time and you’re only known for your interactions with our very own Director Graves.” Seraphina cuts off Newt’s attempts to apologize. “Nothing to apologize for as you’ve done nothing wrong.” 

 

“If I may ask why you’ve requested this meeting?” Newt is finally bold enough to ask. 

 

“My motive is rather simple: I wanted to meet the man who was able to catch Percival Graves’ attention.” Seraphina regards Newt, “And I must say that you live up to the expectations. He seems unbearably fond of you in such a short amount of time.” 

 

Newt opens his mouth to respond when Pickett appears from Newt’s pocket, chattering away as he climbs up into the magizoologist’s hair. Newt flushes under the intense stare Seraphina settles on him. “Ah, this is Pickett, he’s a bowtruckle with attachment issues.” Newt is hasty to explain himself. 

 

“Indeed.” Seraphina demures. “Mr. Scamander, you don’t strike me as the type of man who would use a man for an evening and leave. But I will hasten to add that you’ve caught something special with Percival and I would hate the fallout if you were to ever misuse that power.” 

 

Newt is fast to assure Seraphina, “I would  _ never _ ! I rather doubt I would even think to do so.” 

 

“I’m inclined to believe you. Rest assured there is a department full of people that are willing to give swift retribution if you would ever do something of the sort. But, you don’t strike me as a man who would so you should be safe in your persuing of Percival.” Seraphina allows a small smile to grow, “I’m rather fond of him myself and it heartens me that he’s found someone. Don’t allow him to push you away. For if you stick it out, I do believe the two of you can make something wonderful. Good luck, Mr. Scamander.” 

 

“Ah, thank you.” Newt blushes once again, somehow maintaining eye contact with the woman. 

 

“You are free to go. I’m sure you have better things to do than watch me fill out paperwork.” 

 

Newt hastily stands up, “Good day, Madame President.” 

 

“To you too, Mr. Scamander.” Seraphina turns to her paperwork as Newt all but runs out of the office. 

 

Daisy raises a single eyebrow as she takes in Newt’s slightly shaken form. “You’ll be alright sugar. She may have a bark but she hardly uses her bite.” 

 

“Hardly?” Newt faintly asks, much to Daisy’s amusement. 

“You need help finding your way to the lobby?” 

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Newt agrees. 

 

“Nah.” Daisy dismisses, “Need to stretch my limbs anyhow.” Daisy idly chatters as she escorts Newt down to the lobby, “You’re the talk of MACUSA, you know.” 

 

“So I’ve heard.” Newt mutters. 

 

“Particularly with the aurors. They’re all eager to meet the person that’s made Director Graves ease up. I do believe they want to thank you. The Director is the type of man who always arrives early, leaves late, and wears his suit impeccably. Very put together, in other words, and not the type to hum on the job nor to be overly cheerful. He’s kind, but very stern and formal.” Daisy smirks at the words she says next, “However, I have it on good authority that he’s been in a much improved mood these past few days and letting small paperwork errors slide with only the slightest of reprimands.” 

 

Newt blushes and asks in embarrassment, “And they’re attributing this to me? Surely not.” 

 

Daisy giggles, “Oh, sugar, he’s never been this way before you. They say he’s becoming a kept man. I’ve strong hearing and I heard him invite you over to his house for dinner. Hon, that’s never happened before.” 

 

Queenie suddenly appears by the pair’s side, “What’s more,” Queenie broadly smiles, “is that you’ll be his first proper date in five years.” Queenie coos at the thoughts running through Newt’s mind, “Oh honey, he does have people try to proposition him all the time, he’s just never found any of them worth his time.” 

 

“You see why this is so momentous for all of us.” 

 

Crawford snorts, from where the trio had idled in front of where he was standing, taking a ‘break.’ “I don’t care about all that blabbering nonsense, I just care if he starts to get laid frequently and stops hounding my ass because he can’t get some.” 

 

Crawford’s words sends Newt’s entire body flaming red and he clutches his case closer to his side, side-stepping nervously. “Oh, hush you.” Queenie reprimands before turning back to Newt, “He cares for you darling, it’s never been just about sex.” 

 

“Though sex does always help.” Crawford chimes in, in an attempt to be helpful. 

 

Daisy scowls at the man, “Don’t you have anything better to do?” 

 

Crawford harrumphs before stalking off. Newt scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “Thank you both, for your reassurances, but I really must be going. Much to do.” Newt gives them both a small smile before rushing off. 

 

Daisy and Queenie share matching grins, “Oh, this is a story for the ages.” Daisy states. 

 

“You have that right.” Queenie agrees. 

 

~

 

Percival sighs as he finally signs the last of the paperwork and sends it off with a lazy hand wave. He checks his watch and curses, noticing it was closer to seven then he was comfortable with. He stands up and moves to put on his coat when Seraphina bursts into his office. “Unless it’s life threatening it can fucking wait until morning.” Percival grumbles by way of greeting. 

 

“Well hello to you too.” Seraphina smirks, “Are you busy this evening?” 

 

“You very well know that I’m having dinner with Newt.” Percival snaps, patience running thin, “Now if you would-” 

 

“Oh, don’t be that way, Percy.” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

Seraphina raises an eyebrow and lets out a tiny huff, “Anyways, I was just coming to wish you luck with your date. He has my blessing to date you. Despite his reputation, he seems like a charming man, very formidable.” Seraphina’s lips twitch up into something wicked. “And I’m sure he’ll be very good in be-” 

 

“Yes, alright, that’s enough.” Percival hastily cuts her off, “Don’t you have a husband to go home to instead of pestering me about my love life.” 

 

“Or lack thereof.” Seraphina cuttingly states. 

 

Percival glares and stuffs his arms into his coat and winds his scarf around his neck. “Please leave.” 

 

“Very well.” Seraphina sniffs as she walks out of the office, Percival on her heels, “But I do demand you tell me everything tomorrow. Sordid details and all.” 

 

Percival rolls his eyes, “Whatever makes you happy, Phina.” 

 

Seraphina softly smiles at her friend, “You’ll have a perfect evening. Trust me.” With that said, she turns smartly on her heel and walks off towards her own office. 

 

Percival watches her back for only a moment before departing himself. He arrives outside Newt’s hotel room seconds before seven and rapts smartly on the door. He doesn’t have to wait long before Newt is there opening it and coming out, case missing. “You’re not bringing your case?” Percival notes in surprise. 

 

Newt shakes his head, “I’ve plenty of charms on my room they should be alright for the evening.” 

 

Percival smiles and offers his hand, “Side along?” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Seconds later the pair appear before a beautiful manor with a sprawling lawn on the outskirts of New York. “It’s simply gorgeous.” Newt breathes. 

 

“Stunning.” Percival says, looking only at Newt. Newt turns to meet Percival’s eyes and flushes in delight to find all of Percival’s attention on him. “Shall we?” Percival gestures towards the door and Newt shyly nods in agreement. 

 

As soon as they step foot into the front parlour, a house elf appears before the pair, “Good evening Master Graves!” She cheerily greets, “And whos did you bring home with you?” 

 

“Missy,” Percival introduces, “this is Newt Scamander.” 

 

Missy’s eyes sparkle in delight, “Your special someone. Dinner will be ready in just a few moments.” Missy quickly retreats before either man could reply. 

 

Newt turns towards Percival, “Am I?” He asks, “Am I someone special?” 

 

“You bloody better be with the way he’s been skipping around the manor.” A voice from their right groans. 

 

Percival rolls his eyes and introduces, “The portrait speaking is my Great-Aunt Wilma.” 

 

“And your elder, so you better respect me!” She screeches towards Percival before muttering, “You good for nothing little bug, don’t know why your father didn’t drown you in a lake when you were a child.” 

 

“She’s an acquired taste?” Percival tries to state, causing Newt’s lips to quirk up. “I’m sure Missy has everything settled by now.” Percival hastily drags Newt towards the dining room. “Usually the family portraits are much kinder, if rather stern.” 

“It’s all right, there are a few at the Scamander manor who very much dislike me. Say I’m a shame for either being a Hufflepuff or for not being an auror or some such nonsense.”

 

“Yes, your brother always liked to complain about them.” Percival grins. “Especially about someone named Elizabeth Serena Scamander?” 

 

“Our couple times great-grandmother.” Newt supplies, “Yes, she is a rather cranky painting.” 

 

Percival laughs, delighted.  Shortly they find themselves seated at the kitchen table, surrounded by plates piled high with food. “It appears Missy went overboard.” 

 

Newt smiles, “She must approve of having someone else to cook for.” 

 

“It’s nice to have someone to share a meal with.” Percival, somewhat soppily, says. 

 

The pair talk about their childhoods, interests, dreams, and all manner of other topics over several delicious courses. Eventually the evening naturally starts to wind down and come to the part where Newt would usually be extracting himself. Instead, Newt places his hand over Percival’s and continues to speak. Percival steals a glance at their joined hands while Newt talks about one of his creatures. Taking a chance, Percival moves his other hand to rest on Newt’s thigh, which the other man boldly slides up and rests it tantalizingly close to his crotch, eyes becoming slightly hooded. 

 

“Are you sure?” Percival asks, breathless with arousal.  

 

“Absolutely.” Newt practically purrs, “Take me to bed, Percival.” 

 

Percival abruptly moves, picking Newt up in a swift motion. Newt wraps his legs around the other man’s waist and attacks Percival’s lips with his own. Percival somehow manages to find his way to his bedroom and not break their passionate kiss, save for air. Percival gently deposits Newt onto the bed, looming over it and taking in Newt’s attractively flushed state, “And who am I to deny such a request?” Percival huskily replies. 

 

They quickly shed their clothes and all too soon Newt pulls Percival further into himself with a mewl as they both seek their release. Percival murmurs Newt’s name like a prayer as his hips cant forward, once, twice more before he finally collapses on the bed next to his lover. 

 

Newt rolls into Percival’s side and uses his chest as a pillow. Percival grins, content, as he uses wandless magic to clean them both up. Percival peppers kisses into Newt’s hair and Newt sighs in content, somehow managing to push himself further into his lover’s side. It’s like this that the pair fall asleep. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some more fluff, because why not? 
> 
> (I promise shit will start to hit the fan soon. Just had to make the aurors see how gone Percy is for Newt.)

Percival wakes up warm and content. He smiles into the mass of hair lying sprawled across his chest. After casting a quick tempus spell, Percival curses and attempts to extract himself from under Newt with as little jostling as possible. As he pulls on his pants he hears rustling and turns around to find Newt staring at him. “I’m late.” Percival grins ruefully. 

 

Newt’s lips sleepily quirk up. “I suppose you don’t make a habit of it.” 

 

“This will probably be my second offense since starting at MACUSA.” Percival uses wandless magic and does up his shirt buttons and his shoes efficiently shine and tie themselves. He then pulls on his waistcoat as his suit jacket and scarf float over to him and his tie does itself up around his neck. Unbeknownst to him, Pickett, who had hitched a ride in Newt’s coat pocket last night, settles himself further into Percival’s coat pocket. 

 

Percival leans down and kisses Newt, “I’ll see you tonight?” 

 

Newt hums, “I could be persuaded.” 

 

“Excellent.” Percival steals another kiss before he rushes out of his room, a few more of his morning rituals being completed with spells as he makes his way out of his home. He apparates to MACUSA and determinedly does not outwardly react to all the tittering that follows in his wake. His stride, however, falters slightly when he enters into the auror offices to clapping. “Do you lot not have something to be doing?” He snaps. 

 

Crawford swaggers up to Percival and says, “Ah, now don’t be like that. We’re all just congratulating you for snagging yourself a partner.” 

 

Percival’s eye twitches in annoyance at one of his oldest colleagues. Before he can open his mouth to reply, a junior auror hesitantly approaches and asks, “Is that a bowtruckle in your pocket, sir?” 

 

Percival looks down in confusion and sighs once he spots Pickett, preening under all the attention. “I rather suppose it is.” He finally admits. 

 

Crawford and several other senior aurors snicker, “Must have been an excellent night.” One of the aurors smirks. 

 

“Oh shut your trap, Johnson.” Percival growls, hastily stalking through the bullpen and into his own office. The senior aurors grin at each other and stare down the door until Percival slams it shut. 

 

“You’d think he’d be in a more cheerful mood since he got laid.” One auror snarks, causing tittering to go around the bullpen. 

 

Gossip quickly starts up and lasts for several moments until Percival sticks his head out of his office door and glares down all the offenders. “Unless it’s directly related to a case you’re working on: not a peep.” Percival commands. “And furthermore, what I do in my spare time is not the concern of my gossiping aurors.” 

 

Crawford, unable to help himself, calls out, “Aw, c’mon boss, it had to have been an excellent evening for you to have been an hour late this morning!” 

 

Percival’s eyebrows twitches upwards. “I would say that it was probably better than you’ve had for a long time, Crawford.” Percival slams his door closed once more, smug at the surprised expressions on the faces of all his aurors. Shock quickly turns to snickering at Crawford’s expense, causing the man in question to harumph and quickly scuttle off to his desk.  

 

Half an hour later Seraphina sweeps through the bullpen and she steps into Percival’s office without knocking, causing the man to glare at her in annoyance. “Don’t you know how to knock?” He asks once she had closed the door again. 

 

“Now where is the fun in that?” Seraphina laughs, “So,” She perches on the edge of his desk, “did you have a lovely evening? Everyone is gossiping about your late arrival.” 

 

To Seraphina’s delight, Percival flushes a light pink. “I forgot to set an alarm, is all.” 

 

“Bullshit. You have a bowtruckle in your pocket.” 

 

Percival sighs, “ _ Yes, _ it was very lovely. Are we done now?” 

 

Seraphina snorts, “Hardly. Oh Percy dear, it’s painfully obvious to everyone how gone you are on this man.” 

 

“Not for lack of trying.” Percival sets his pen down on his desk and pushes aside a stack of paperwork. “I couldn’t be more transparent even if I tried?” 

 

She shakes her head, “Afraid not.” Seraphina grins, “This is good for you. Your aurors are certainly less terrified of you and this will only make you more human in their eyes. You work too hard: you come in too early most mornings and certainly leave too late. Darling, take this chance and don’t let it go. Having him in your life for only this short amount of time seems to be doing wonders for you.” 

 

Percival grimaces, “Are you quite done being sappy?” 

 

She laughs, “For the moment. But do take this to heart.” 

 

“I will.” Percival nods, “Perhaps leaving early most evenings won’t be too terrible.” 

 

“I’ve been telling you that for years.” Seraphina sighs in fond exasperation, “Yet it takes a magizoologist to make you see reason. I truly am happy for you, Percival.” Seraphina stands up and makes her way to the door. 

 

“Thank you, Phina.” 

 

“It’s my pleasure.” With that said, Seraphina slips out the door and Percival pulls his work towards him. 

 

The rest of the morning passes peacefully with few interruptions from his aurors. Pickett caused few problems for Percival, much to the man’s delight. Right before the lunch break Percival hears a commotion going on in the bullpen. Ready to split up another scuffle between two of his idiotic aurors, Percival smoothly stands up and heads towards the door. The sight that greets him is not what he expects. 

 

In the middle of the room Newt finds himself surrounded by what appears to be the entire auror department, all wanting to know the sordid details of his tryst with their director. Newt stammers, blushing to the tips of his ears, “I’d rather not say anything of my evening with Percival.” 

 

Percival rolls his eyes at the sight and starts to wade through the mass of bodies towards Newt. “Aw, c’mon! Bossman won’t tell us anything but  _ you _ sure can!” Crawford cajoles the younger man. 

 

Johnson titters, “Oh, yes, you sure can tell us.”

 

“ _ Everything. _ We need to know it all.” A short, blonde auror agrees. 

 

Newt gapes his mouth like a fish, unsure of how to extract himself from the situation. Tina steps in for the man, snapping out: “Why don’t you all stop your heckling and go back to work? It’s not our place to know everything about the Director’s life and I’m sure he’d appreciate us all keeping our noses out of it.” 

 

“Indeed I would.” Percival agrees, finally appearing in the center. He checks his watch and then barks out, “Oh look at that, it’s noon and time for you all to get lost.” 

 

“But-” Crawford begins to protest. 

 

“Thank you for the concern, Crawford, but the paperwork will still be here after you’ve all ate.” Percival sternly tells his aurors, glaring them all down. With much mutter the group disperses, slowly trickling out of the department, only a few aurors left in the corners of the office, working on urgent cases or staying on duty. Percival turns towards Tina, “Much appreciated, Goldstein.” 

 

Tina gives her boss a small smile, “Of course.” With that said, she practically flounces away, coat trailing behind her as the last to leave the office. 

 

“Wasn’t expecting that.” Newt mutters to himself, causing Percival to snort. 

 

“I’m sorry for them.” 

 

“It’s all right.” Newt smiles. He then holds up a paper sack, “I rather thought we could have lunch? I realized I had an engagement with one of my mother’s friends this evening that I’m afraid I can’t miss out on. And I thought I’d ask if you’ve seen Pickett.” 

 

Percival pats his breast pocket, “He hitched a ride with me this evening.” 

 

Relief floods Newt’s face, “I was about mad with worry, but I’d hoped he’d gotten a ride with you.” 

 

Percival leads the other man back to his office, leaving his office door open. Newt sheds his coat and places it along with his case on the couch in the corner. He then sets the sack on Percival’s desk and sets about pulling all the food out. “I picked something up. My brother always says you don’t want to eat what I cook.” 

 

Percival chuckles, causing Newt to grin, “Yes, well, your brother also says that about my cooking. It’s why Missy’s help is invaluable.” 

 

“My creatures don’t mind.” Newt ruefully grins, accepting Pickett from where Percival is holding him out, “Thank you.” 

 

Percival allows his hands to linger, briefly curling them with Newt’s. “Of course.” 

 

“How is your brother doing these days? He’s been vague in his letters.” 

 

Newt gives a jerky head nod, “Very well. He’s just been promoted and it’s kept him busy. Or at least that’s what Mother has said in her letters.” 

 

Percival grins, “I wonder how he conned the Ministry into promoting him.” Newt lets out a small laugh and offers a sandwich over to Percival. “Now I’m sure your brother has had plenty of mishaps that he hasn’t shared with me…” Percival fishes. 

 

Newt smirks down into his lap, “He would kill me if he ever found out I told you any of this.” 

 

“All the better reason to tell me.” Percival counters, a grin threatening to split his face in two. 

 

Unaware of the time passing, the pair spend the rest of their lunch break trading stories about the mishaps that Theseus has gotten them into or they were fortune enough to have witnessed. Partway through their lunch they had moved to sit on the couch, curled up together in a comfortable embrace. The couch, easily in view of the open office door, allows the aurors who slowly start to trickle into the bullpen as the lunch break comes to an end a perfect view of the couple. The aurors share secretive smiles as they watch his happy and carefree interactions with the magizoologist. 

 

“He’s so gone on this man.” Johnson comments to the circle of senior aurors. 

 

The blonde haired female nods her agreement, “Indeed. I’ve never seen him smile like that at anyone.” 

 

“Too true, Tracy.” Johnson smiles, “I’m glad he’s found someone. I was starting to think he’d never find a person to settle down with.” 

 

“You truly think that’s what this is?” Crawford mutters. 

 

Tracy nods, “Oh yes. Look how close they are.” 

A robust redhead man grins, wide and toothy, “Oh yeah, boss has  _ never _ been like this. Trace is right, have you ever seen that smile on his face? Or seem him so sprawled out and lazy? Not even when he was dating that bird a few years back.” 

 

Tracy shudders, “Please don’t remind us, Trajan, about that horrid woman.” 

 

“Please don’t.” Johnson agrees passionately. 

 

Trajan smirks, “Shame what happened to her.” 

 

“Shame indeed.” Crawford chuckles. 

 

“Oh look!” Tracy jerks her head towards the office door where the pair was standing up.

 

“You’ve got Pickett?” Percival asks, a smile playing around his lips. 

 

Newt chuckles and checks once more, “Right here where he should be.” Newt states, “Thank you for taking such good care of him this morning.” 

 

Percival shrugs, “Didn’t do much.” 

 

“Just enough.” Newt counters, “I really must be going. Creatures to feed before my dinner tonight.” 

 

“Dinner tomorrow? It will be the weekend and I wouldn’t mind if you brought your creatures and let them loose on the grounds.” Percival offers. 

 

Newt practically beams, “You wouldn’t mind?” 

 

He shrugs once more, “Plenty of space, I don’t see why not.” Newt hugs Percival, briefly causing the auror to startle, before he wrapped his arms around Newt in return. A few seconds pass before they move just far enough apart to see each other’s face and grin stupidly at each other. Percival steals a kiss, “It would be my pleasure to allow them to roam around.” 

 

“You truly are a most kind man, Percival Graves.” 

 

“Is the boss blushing?” Johnson asks the others in disbelief. 

 

Crawford numbly nods, “Yeah, I think so.” 

 

Percival steals another kiss, “Best be off before I try and keep you here for the rest of the afternoon.” 

 

Newt grins before breaking their embrace and slipping out of the office and through the bullpen. With a small smile stuck on his face, Percival moves over to his desk and resumes work on his stack of case files and departmental paperwork. 

 

“Well I’ll be damned.” Crawford grumbles. 

  
The others heartily agree: “Indeed.” 


End file.
